


Remember Me

by Crows Oneshots (CrowNoYami)



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [18]
Category: Band of Brothers, Supernatural
Genre: Band Of Brothers - Freeform, Character Death, M/M, Temporary Character Death, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/Crows%20Oneshots
Summary: The wind was crisp, clinging to his bones, but he continued forth as the leaves crunched under his feet. How many years has it been now? How long since he last touched the same soil as his comrades years before? It was hard to tell the difference between past and present. With every step, his mind was transported back to the cold, to the shouts and pain surrounding him.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242599
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Remember Me

**Author’s Notes** **: Hello, everyone! Well, it’s a new month and here is a new fic inspired by the[Gabriel Monthly Challenge](https://gabriel-monthly-challenge.tumblr.com/). In case anyone is wondering, I have finished most of my editing for Stanford Art and will be sending it to someone to finalize editing for me. Thank you so much for being so patient with me! I’m working as hard as I can to get this novel out in the world. **

  
  


**Prompt used** **: Statement prompt; The wind was crisp, clinging to his bones, but he continued forth with a grin as the leaves crunched under his feet.**

  
  
  


***~*~*~ This has been edited by QueenOfHearts**

  
  
  


**Remember Me**

  
  
  


The wind was crisp, clinging to his bones, but he continued forth as the leaves crunched under his feet. How many years has it been now? How long since he last touched the same soil as his comrades years before? It was hard to tell the difference between past and present. With every step, his mind was transported back to the cold, to the shouts and pain surrounding him. 

He could remember every face of his company, every man that fought beside him, trying to do what was right in a time when everything was wrong. A stick snapped beside him, and for a second, Gabriel reached for a gun that was no longer at his side. A large hand holding his shoulder brought him back to the present. Blinking, he looked at the concerned brown eyes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Sam, his voice barely a whisper. 

Nodding, Gabriel, took a breath. “Yeah, I’m sure, Samster. It’s different being here like this, a bit overwhelming despite how different everything is.” Sam waited a moment before pulling Gabriel against him, holding him for a moment. “Then tell me about it. You’ve been crying out in your sleep, Gabe. I think you need this.”

Sighing, Gabriel let himself be surrounded in Sam’s warmth for a moment before looking at the landscape before him. “It was cold. I remember it was only a bit before Christmas. Everyone was missing home, and though none of us believed it would be, we all hoped that the war would be over and we could see our families again. I didn’t have anyone, but I convinced a low-income family to pose as my own before leaving, promising to take care of them and to send money to get them through the war.”

Looking to the right, as they cleared the forest line, he took in a sharp breath. “I died there. They didn’t know what I was; no one did. It was dark, and so, so cold when it happened. The shell came soaring at me, and though I could have used my grace to save myself and my bunkmate, it was too late to do anything without being noticed.”

A shiver wrecked Gabriel’s body before he was pulled against a warm chest and long arms wrapped around him. “It wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last time that my human vessel was destroyed. Going into it, I thought it would be interesting to see what life was like as a soldier, what they were going through in the name of peace. They were my brothers, Sammy. Not only could I never see them again, but I couldn’t even reveal myself to those I watched pass, not without alerting Heaven to my presence.”

Closing his eyes, Gabriel clung to the memories of what once was, of the men he fought alongside and the burden on their shoulders. “Come on, Gabe. Let’s go home, and you can relax away from here.” 

Nodding his head, Gabriel opened his eyes and lifted his hand to snap his fingers and bring them back home when he heard someone approaching. It was only for a second, but the sight of a man with one leg and one arm around the same age coming toward him broke his heart. He knew those men had fought beside them, and though he wished he could speak to them once more, it would only confuse them. 

His hesitation allowed them just a moment before he snapped his fingers, just long enough to see their eyes widen. In a split second impulse, he spread his wings before disappearing. Months later, as he was curled around Sam watching a documentary about his old friends, Gabriel wept silently. 

Even if he couldn’t speak to them again, they remembered him. 

  
  


**For updates you can always follow me on social media!**

[Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrowNoYami)

[Tumblr](https://crownoyami.tumblr.com/)

[Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/crownoyami/?hl=en)

[Goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/user/show/15833181-crownoyami)


End file.
